Thomas and Friends - Seasonal Scrapes
|running time = 104 minutes |catalogue number = VC1619 |rating = }} Thomas and Friends - Seasonal Scrapes is a UK VHS/DVD release by VCI and Gullane Entertainment on 8th October 2001. featuring three first season, two second season, six third season, three fourth season and three fifth season episodes set in the four seasons; Winter, Spring, Summer and Autumn. It also includes three songs. Description Over 100 minutes of seasonal Thomas adventures! Featuring 17 episodes and 3 songs! Episodes # Rusty to the Rescue - In the Springtime, Rusty the Diesel engine loves working far away on the line in the special valley. The manager of the line needs another engine Rusty decides to volunteer. With advice from Oliver , the little diesel sets off to the other railway where only brave engines dare to go. # Woolly Bear - Percy enjoys helping at haymaking time, but sometimes he makes Thomas late. Thomas is cross until something very amusing happens. # Bulgy - It is sightseeing season on the Island of Sodor and Bertie and the engines are busy. Their busy timetable is disrupted by a devious double-decker bus called Bulgy . # You Can't Win - Holidaymakers to the Island like riding in Duke's special train 'The Picnic'. However, one evening Duke is feeling unwell and he has to be helped along by Stuart and Falcon. Stuart teases Duke about this, but Duke gets his own back on Stuart by playing a truck on him. # Percy's Promise - Percy makes a promise to Thomas and despite a terrible storm he manages to bring Annie and Clarabel home safely. # Henry's Forest - Henry's favourite place on the Island of Sodor is the forest. He is very sad when a storm damages the trees. Terence and Trevor come to the rescue. # Toby and the Flood - Toby gets trapped inspecting the dam above the village, which is in danger of flooding. Harold comes to Toby's rescue just in time as he floats down the river. # Stepney Gets Lost - Stepney needs a change and goes to help at the quarry. On the way back home he gets lost in the fog and nearly ends up a scrap. The Fat Controller arrives in the nick of time. # The Trouble with Mud - Gordon gets splashed with mud. He refuses to be cleaned and is ordered to pull trucks. "Having a good wash down is essential to every engine". # Thomas, Terence and the Snow - Thomas is always cheeky to Terence the Tractor about his caterpillar wheels. But the day comes when Thomas is very glad to have Terence around. # Snow - Gordon tells Thomas that only big engines like him can deal with snow. Rusty tells Thomas a story about Skarloey being buried in the snow and they both laugh when Gordon wheeshes in the tunnel. # The Flying Kipper - Henry is very proud the day he pulls "The Flying Kipper", the morning train from the fish quay. But snow jams down a signal and disaster strikes. # A Scarf for Percy - Percy dreams of wearing a nice warm scarf around his funnel to keep out of the winter winds. He gets a huge surprise when his wish comes true! # Special Funnel - A strong wintry wind makes Peter Sam's funnel wobble. An icicle in the tunnel finally brings disaster but Peter Sam is lucky enough to be given a very special new funnel. # Thomas' Christmas Party - Thomas and all his friends from the engine shed get together to say 'thank you' to a nice old lady and everyone has a very happy Christmas. # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Fat Controller is planning a big celebration, but Thomas goes missing on an important mission. The engines come to his rescue and there is a splendid party after all. # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - The snowfalls have come and villagers are stranded. Together Harold, Terence, Thomas and Percy come to the rescue and get a nice surprise for all their hard work. (*Followed by a song) Songs # It's Great to be an Engine # Percy's Seaside Trip # The Snow Song DVD Bonus Features * Interactive quiz * Character profiles Opening (Original 2001 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Gullane Entertainment logo * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 4 Intro (Digitally Remastered) * Start of Rusty to the Rescue (1995) Closing (Original 2001 release) (with no trailer) * End of Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (1992) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 3 end credits (Digitally Remastered) * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1991 (Digitally Remastered) (silent) * Gullane Entertainment logo * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trivia * Two versions of this release: # The First version has the shiny '''Bumper Collection '''titles on the front cover and the competition on the back cover and the inlay cover with a trip to Thomas Land in Japan, 10 Thomas bedroom packs and 20 Tomica World Thomas train sets. # The Second version has the normal release, Because we don't have the competition on the back cover and shiny '''Bumper Collection '''titles are not included on the front cover. Goofs * The Flying Kipper's audio is out of sync in the DVD release because a few seconds of the beginning of the opening was cut off. * In the booklet of the description of Rusty to the Rescue, the description said that Rusty got advice from Oliver when he actually got advice from Douglas. Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Ringo Starr (Narrator) Category:Michael Angelis (Narrator) Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Gullane Entertainment Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 1 episodes (1984) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 2 episodes (1986) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 3 episodes (1991) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 4 episodes (1994) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 5 episodes (1998) Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Clearwater Features Category:Britt Allcroft Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Children's DVDs by V.C.I. Category:2001 VHS Releases‏‎ Category:2001 DVD Releases‏‎